Amber Kalirai
Amber Kalirai is the daughter of Dev Alahan, born through an affair that he had with one of his shop workers. She first arrived on 9th November 2005, when her mum Ravinder was taken into hospital and she was looked after by Sunita and her dad Dev on the Street. Amber started helping out in the Corner Shop but her incessant chat wound up Dev. Initially Dev did not want Amber in his life as he was married to Sunita at the time and she served as a reminder of his philandering ways. However, he warmed to her and she came to live with him after her Ravinder moved to Finland with her partner. She had a crush on fellow neighbour David Platt but he was initially unaware of her feelings. When he did confront her, she denied it. In early 2008, Amber began working at Valandro's restaurant with Leanne Battersby, Paul Clayton and Luigi until it was set alight by Paul. Dev then claimed that he did not want her anywhere near Paul. Amber had an infatuation with David after he tried to make his ex-girlfriend Tina McIntyre jealous, first by letting Amber use one of his gig tickets which Tina had refused. On 27th August 2008, David invited Amber around to his house for lunch in a deliberate attempt to annoy Tina. Amber, unaware that she was being used, kissed a less than enthusiastic David. Unable to contain her anger any longer, Tina stormed around to the house demanding to know why David was playing these games, this interruption left Amber humiliated. In 2009, she broke off with her boyfriend Darryl Morton after finding out he was going to leave her after her father Dev paid him, although he changed his mind. She left Weatherfield for university in London. After some time away, Amber returned in July 2011 and was happy to find out that Dev and ex-wife Sunita were back together. She moved back in with them. Amber made good friends with Sophie Webster upon her return, and on a drunken night out, Amber kissed Sophie to avoid some unwanted attention. Amber's flighty ways caused Sophie to misconstrue the situation and despite being engaged to her girlfriend Sian Powers, Sophie developed feelings for Amber. Amber never reciprocated, and tried to ignore how Sophie felt, taking her up on an offer to be her bridesmaid. Meanwhile Sophie had confided in Amber's stepmother Sunita that she loved Amber but that she was rejected. As Sophie and Sian's wedding drew nearer, Sunita feared that Sophie was making a mistake ignoring her true feelings, and that it wasn't fair to Sian to go through with it. At the last minute, Sunita felt compelled to inform Kevin Webster in an attempt to encourage him to talk Sophie out of the wedding. Out of options, Kevin stopped the ceremony mid-service and Sophie couldn't deny that she was in love with Amber. Heartbroken, Sian left the service and took a taxi out of Weatherfield alone. In March 2012, Amber planned to go to a house party but her plans were curtailed when Dev asked her to babysit Aadi and Asha Alahan while he and Sunita went out to dinner for the night. Feeling pressured, Amber reluctantly agreed, but when Dev and Sunita returned they found that Amber had instead decided to bring the party to her. Upon finding the twins out of bed, furious Sunita said she'd never forgive Amber and her actions caused a rift between Dev and Sunita, who chastised her husband for constantly defending Amber. Fed up of Sunita raining on her parade, Amber vowed to leave the Street. Despite protests from Dev, the next day they shared a tearful goodbye as Amber drove away back to London. First and last lines "This shirt is well embarrassing... hiya!" (First line, to father Dev) --- "I will. Good luck with Sunita." (Final line, also to Dev) See also *Full list of appearances Category:1991 births Category:Residents of 15a Coronation Street Category:2005 debuts Category:Alahan family Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Residents of 7 Coronation Street Category:Residents of 9 Victoria Court Category:Students Category:2012 departures Category:Corner Shop staff Category:Weatherfield High pupils